Summerween
by truefaller
Summary: A sweet, fluffy story about Pacifica, Dipper, and Mabel going trick-or-treating. I hope you like it! :)


P _acifica is going to go trick-or-treating with Dipper and Mabel for Summerween. She has every year since they were 13. Now, she is 15. She is getting ready in her room. She adjusts her crown(she is going as a princess) and looks in the mirror. She smiles, remembering that fateful summer when she became friends with Dipper and Mabel._

 _Pacifica's POV_

It all started when we were 13. Dipper and Mabel had been gone during the school year and came back during summer break. Oddly enough, I _missed_ them. The town was just so boring without them. Even though I was surrounded with friends, I felt very lonely. Without Dipper and Mabel, there was nobody to help her fight a ghost, or play mini golf with. Sure, I had been mean to them, but they were quick to forgive after seeing my father control me with a bell like a dog instead of a person. We hung out a few times at the end of the summer, and had a great time. They didn't care about how I looked, or my money, or fancy parties, and I _finally_ got some friends that don't want to go to the mall every. Single. Day. It gets boring fast, especially when I have practically the whole mall in my closet. Most of all, they genuinely cared about me. They helped me when I was in trouble, comforted me when I was sad, and listened to me. I was devastated when they left Gravity Falls. I pretended not to care very much, but on the inside my heart was crumbling because I knew I had to wait a year to see my beloved friends again. Finally, after many phone calls and texts, it was summertime. The season of freedom and fireflies. Popsicles and fireworks. Hot days and cool water. School was out, and Dipper and Mabel were coming. This summer, I wouldn't waste my time being mean to them. I wanted to be as good a friend to them as they are to me. That was the summer I fell for Dipper. He had grown up a lot over the summer, and was now taller than me. He was still the same, clumsy, awkward, mystery-solving Dipper, but this summer, I realized it was absolutely adorable. Eventually Mabel coaxed out of me that I had a crush on Dipper. She set us up on a date, and shockingly, it worked. We started dating. We are still dating, actually. Even though we date, we still hang out with Mabel together. We would never just ditch her to be by ourselves. The summer flew by. It was the only summer I could remember doing normal kid stuff. Dating. Playing outside. Fighting the occasional monster or paranormal thing. It was perfect. But, all good things come to an end. That summer, the three of us left in tears as Mabel and Dipper solemnly got on the bus to go back to California. At least they had each other. I had nobody. But, somehow we survived another school year without each other, calling each other every day. Mabel went through countless boyfriends and countless breakups. With Dipper and I's help, she moved on to another random crush within the week. Nothing got Mabel Pines down for long. Finally, summer was here, and I am no longer alone. We've been hanging out practically every day tis summer. Mostly at the Shack or a mystery hunt in the forest, but sometimes I managed to get them in to one of my parent's fancy parties. As long as we did it together, we had a blast.

I finish reminiscing and walk downstairs. My parents stopped caring a long time ago what I did. They hardly look up when I walk out the door to go to Dipper and Mabel's house. To my delight, Dipper and Mabel are sitting in Soos's pickup truck out front. Soos is at the wheel. I grin and give them a hug.

"You look great! I love your costume!" says Mabel. Her and Dipper are dressed up as ghosts. I can tell Mabel handmade their costumes, which look fantastic.

"Thanks! You do too! Are you ready to trick-or-treat?" I ask.

"Oh yeah! Me and Dipper have already planned which houses to go to, it's all on this map." Mabel starts explaining her elaborate plan to get the most candy ever. The evening is a success. They get mounds of candy. They go back to the Shack and watch a marathon of _Ghost Harassers,_ which isn't very scary after you have fought ghosts several times yourself. All in all, it was the perfect night. Pacifica dreads them leaving to go to California at the end of the summer. But, for now, Pacifica will enjoy every drop of time she gets to enjoy with her precious Pines Twins.


End file.
